


Teenage Crush

by Missingmile (glassgoblin)



Category: Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/Missingmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler develops a crush on one of her mentors (f/f feelings)  Short!  (reposted from an old ff.net account).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Crush

Steph was tired. It was a bad night, not unlike many of the other nights she'd had recently. After working so hard for some acceptance and then finally getting some, though not as much as she wanted, she had thought the vigilante gig was going to be a little easier. So far it wasn't easier, just more confusing. Batman was trying to train her, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to measure up to his standards the way Batgirl did. That girl was just unnatural.

She had thought that she was doing okay, at least starting to come up to the physical level that Robin was at, but her supposed boyfriend was absent a lot lately. He was angry, and had a right to be, about the whole mess with the training and his identity. And Steph was confused about what she should be doing, so when Batman seemed to disappear she went to Oracle. That was how she ended up being partnered with Black Canary for the evening.

It wasn't that she disliked Black Canary, though the older woman said things sometimes that were really close to being mean. It was quite the opposite, this problem. She hadn't intended on anything like this happening in her life, she liked guys. It was proven that she liked guys. Heck, she even had a kid with one. And Robin was usually great, and cute and smart and gave her little tingly feelings when he smiled at her. She got those same feelings when she was with Black Canary. It was starting to freak her out a little.

Even being insulted made Steph happy, as long as she could listen to Canary's voice. If she were honest with herself she would have to admit that it wasn't just freaking her out a little, she was beginning to feel very pathetic. And then Canary had done something really nice, and had solved one of the problems Steph had been having at home for months. She used that wonderful Canary Cry and got her father and all of his criminal friends to leave. Her mom was going to be so thrilled that Steph might actually be allowed permission, official parental permission, to be Spoiler again.

She knew that it was probably something done just to keep her out of Canary's way later, but it was so nice to have the problem solved Steph didn't really care. Her crush on the Black Canary was cemented.


End file.
